Disasterous Decisions
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Zoe's fear is beginning to ruin everything, leaving her with a decision to make. Will it be the right one that she makes though?
1. Chapter 1

She awoke in a bedroom, it wasn't her own but it was one that over the past few months she'd come to know inside out, much like she had the owner of the room. His arms were around her waist as he spooned her. They'd been practically inseparable outside of work since they'd gotten together and even inside of work occasionally, every night they were either in his room or her flat.

The nature of their relationship was something that hadn't been discussed and no words shared which would indicate the seriousness of their relationship, or even that they were really in one. Something had changed between them, she could feel it and it was becoming more evident each day. A serious declaration was coming and although she enjoyed Max's company and felt something for him, the fact that they were about to get it out into the open terrified her. Zoe hadn't been in a serious relationship since Nick and her had split, actually she hadn't really had anything that could be construed as a relationship since then. She honestly thought that when she was in relationships, it was her who ruined them. Ever since commitment had terrified her, maybe that was why she'd failed as Clinical Lead.

This why she was up at 2:59AM, she was panicked so couldn't sleep so instead she chose to watch the clock tick as she thought. It wasn't as could just get out of bed, as one it wasn't her house to just wander around and two Robyn and Lofty shared a house with Max, and considering no one knew about her and Max, it might have appeared more than a little odd if they'd found her in their house at this hour. That could only lead to things getting worse, it could lead to things becoming even more serious way too soon.

She rolled over in Max's arms and watched as he instantly moved to accommodate her while still holding her in his sleep. He loved her, that was obvious to her even though he had yet to say it, she should have been thrilled considering that she had some strong feelings for him too, ones that she wasn't ready to admit to, however she was becoming more and more scared with every passing moment. She had a decision to make and it had to be done swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed with Zoe having still not made her decision, instead she'd been keeping her distance from Max. It had been odd for both of them to go from inseparable to not having even shared a touch, Max still had no idea about Zoe's fears and doubts, even Zoe was finding it difficult to keep away because she missed Max and the enjoyment and comfort that she got from him. You would have thought that this would have made her decision but no, she still couldn't decide. Every time she thought she'd decided, fear consumed her.

It wasn't until the next day when Max had become fed up of Zoe's behavior that things came to a head. He pulled her into his office/cupboard and kissed her as after 7 days he was unable to resist.

"Max! What are you doing?" Zoe demanded, trying to maintain an angry front but his kiss had done something to her that she wouldn't discuss in polite company.

"You've been avoiding me." Max stated simply as if that answered all of her questions.

"No, I've been busy." Zoe lied.

"Zo, stop lying, I can see right through you." His admission had floored her, she had not expected him to know her well enough to see through her, her fears were being confirmed. "Plus, I've seen you busier when you were Clinical Lead and yet you still made time to be with me. You see if there's something you want then you make time for it, so how about you sit down and tell me exactly what's on your mind?" Max asked, trying to be the caring boyfriend but also insistent so that she stayed.

"Because unlike you, I have a proper job to do." Zoe hissed in an attempt to hurt him so that she could escape, she couldn't do this just now.

"I know what you're doing but if you're going to insist on this then I'll wait outside your office after your shift because we will do this Zo and we will do it today."

"Do whatever you want, just get out of my way." Zoe hit back before Max moved and allowed her to exit.

She all but ran back to her office when she shut herself in and let out a massive sigh. What had she done and more importantly what was she going to do now?


End file.
